The field of computer security has become increasingly important in today's society. Client-based user authentication can be implemented in client platforms in virtually every computing environment. User authentication is typically employed to prevent unauthorized persons from accessing a client platform. Client platforms configured in any type of network, as well as standalone client platforms (e.g., an individual's personal mobile device) may use some type of authentication to prevent unauthorized access to confidential work or personal information, and to prevent unauthorized use of the clients. A common approach to client-based user authentication involves a password or personal identification number (PIN) that may or may not need to be accompanied by a username. Nevertheless, some malicious users may still attempt to subvert user authentication by gaining access to a client platform after a user has been authenticated on the client platform. Thus, network security administrators and individuals alike face significant challenges in protecting computers from malicious persons who seek to gain unauthorized access to client platforms.